Gunilla Fatebringer
Gunilla Fatebringer is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Svipul, a valkyrie. On, the destiny conflict, she is a definite Royal because her sisters are. Character Personality *Workaholic- Gunilla is always working. She is never playing. Either she's training, or she's doing homework, or she's getting extra work. She tends to exert herself most of the time. *Intellectual- Frighteningly bright, and expresses it most of the time. She doesn't flaunt it in people's faces; she just speaks very intelligently, and you can tell that she knows what she's saying. *Perfectionist- She has no time for making mistakes, in whatever she does, no matter whether she's good at it or not. She can get rather hard on herself because of this. *Unstable- As a result of her workaholic and perfectionist nature, Gunilla has shown signs of being rather mentally unstable. She can sometimes come off as rather mad, and many people steer clear of her. *Rude- Gunilla has a sharp mouth, and repeatedly gets herself in trouble for being unintentionally rude to the staff. As the stressed girl she is, she's prone to get worked and snap at people easily. Appearance Gunilla is a rather average looking person. She has strawberry blonde hair, curly and short hair and narrow-set, grey eyes. Her face is oblong. She has a Roman nose and heart shaped lips. She has a tough build due to training constantly. Hobbies and Interests Work Gunilla loves work. She does it night and day. She's never playing; she finds it boring. Fighting TBA TBA Abilities As a Valkyrie, Gunilla possesses the following abilities: *Chooser of the Slain *Death Sense *Afterlife Transport *Enhanced Strength and Combat Skills *Immortality Due to being a daughter of Svipul, Gunilla also possesses these abilities: *Fate Manipulation In addition, Gunilla has picked up these abilities: *Intelligence *Dexterity Myths How They Go Main Article:https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Svipul Svipul How Does Gunilla Fit Into It? Gunilla is the only daughter of Svipul, and therefore will take her myths. Viewpoint On Destiny TBA Relationships Family Svipul Svipul is hardly ever around to take care of Gunilla so Gunilla is basically on meh terms with her. She did use to train with the squad but not often. The Valkyrie Squad Astrid Hedwig TBA Eira Lifebringer TBA Liv Mercybringer TBA Silje Spearbringer TBA Hilda Stormswan TBA Audhild Magicheart TBA Signy Battlebringer TBA Ragni Stormbringer TBA Braelyn Warbringer TBA Ronna Victorybringer TBA Brynhild Gandr TBA Astral Quaking-shake TBA Friends TBA Acquaintances TBA Enemies TBA Pet Norn Her pet pegasus. Gunilla is always busy and has to squeeze in time to feed Norn. Norn had to learn to go without food for a day because sometimes Gunilla will be too busy to take care of him. Sometimes people wonder why she owns a pet in the first place. School Life Class Schedule #Ragnarok Sparring #Marksmanship #Scythes and Swords #Mythology #Life Magicment #Mythos Magic Dorm Room Gunilla's side of the dorm is very scattered and messy. It has pictures of runes and wings around it. There are papers everywhere for when she has no work to do. The dorm is adorned with tiny models of shields and sheaths. Trivia *Gunilla means 'battle maiden'. **Fatebringer is a reference to her powers over fate. *Gunilla is allergic to nuts and berries. *Due to working so much, Gunilla gets sick often. *Gunilla was born on the 1st of September **This is the same day as the beginning of WW2. *Gunilla doesn't have a personal weapon. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Norse Mythology Category:Valkyries